Eris
Eris (エリス) is a planet type Celestial and a major character appearing in Solar Emissary. She is the "hidden 10th planet of the solar system". She is also stated to appear in the Myouyo Project, though the specifics of her appearance are not yet clear. She is currently the character with the most illustrations drawn of her, as well as stated to be Pyo's favorite character. She's often seen drawn with Natsuki, Dysnomia and Charon. Appearance In her regular appearance, Eris has messy shoulder-length light pink hair, with two particular quiffs at the top. She wears a white sweater, a hot pink waistcoat and a pink colored letterman jacket with a star symbol on the left side. She wears a violet pleated skirt and maroon colored tights. She has pink and violet sneakers tied with a single hot pink bow. She also has a pair of bat wings on her back. Her skin is pale and she has dark pink eyes. She is often drawn winking and gesturing a peace sign with her fingers. Other pictures have shown her wearing a multitude of different outfits, but one in particular which seems to be consistently drawn often seems to be a Halloween outfit. A dark red suit with a cape, striped tights, dark red boots and a skull accessory. Her older design from 2015 shows her wearing a maroon hoodie tied around her waist instead of the letterman jacket. She can also be seen wearing a white kimono in New Years pictures, as well as a white suit in celebratory style pictures. Personality Eris is said to be a tomboy. She's bubbly, excitable, easygoing and witty, and unlike Natsuki she seems to showcase a lot of emotion. She loves chaotic and unpredictable things. Her character page mentions others see her as "annoying or sarcastic" but she's loved deeply by those she's close to. As seen in pictures on the website, she seems to be easily embarrassed, especially by Natsuki. Relationships Eris is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Natsuki Natsuki is supposedly Eris' rival in the game. Though in illustrations they are often shown affectionately, hinting that most pictures take place after the game's events. Eris is shown to be affectionate to Natsuki, often being next to her in pictures. She seems to be easily flustered by Natsuki's behavior. Pyo has stated that "EriNatsu is canon" (Eris x Natsuki) at least by the end of Solar Emissary. Dysnomia Dysnomia is Eris' moon. They are probably drawn around each other the most. It's been stated that Dysnomia sees Eris somewhat like a mother figure and they have a very close relationship. Eris cares a lot for Dysnomia. Pyo has stated that Dysnomia is the reason Eris is part vampire, but likely not through a "traditional way" such as a bite. Charon Eris supposedly hired Charon to be apart of her squad. They are often shown together in illustrations. In most cases, Eris seems to enjoy annoying or teasing Charon, though some illustrations see them acting friendly towards each other. Due to a statement by Pyo regarding Charon's character, it's likely Charon doesn't care much about Eris outside of work, but it is unclear. Pluto Eris is stated to have a sibling like relationship with Pluto, Eris being protective of the other planet. Makemake Not much is known about Eris and Makemake's relationship, though it's said that Eris does not trust them. Valentiro Not much is known about Eris and Valentiro's relationship, but they are sometimes shown in illustrations together. Basis Eris is a personification of the dwarf planet Eris. Eris (minor-planet designation 136199 Eris) is the most massive and second-largest (by volume) dwarf planet (and plutoid) known in the Solar System. Eris was discovered in January 2005 by a Palomar Observatory-based team led by Mike Brown, and its discovery was verified later that year. In September 2006 it was named after Eris, the Greek goddess of strife and discord. Eris' character seems to be heavily based on the goddess of the same name. Eris is a goddess of strife, discord and chaos. This connection is most evident in the frequent mentions of chaos in Eris' official descriptions as well as Eris' favourite food being apples. Occasionally she is also drawn holding a golden apple in illustrations. This is referencing the Apple of Discord, an apple which according to Greek mythology, the goddess Eris tossed in the midst of the feast of the gods at the wedding of Peleus and Thetis as a prize of beauty, thus sparking a vanity-fueled dispute among Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite that eventually led to the Trojan War. Trivia * Pyo often tweets "I love Eris" on his Twitter. * Eris has the most amount of images of all characters on Pyo's Uchinokomato.me. * Eris has hemophobia (fear of blood) as stated on Curiouscat. * Eris apparently owns more hoodies than Uranus' IQ (a lot). * It's possible Eris' color scheme may have been based on the lipstick lesbian flag, though this is unconfirmed. * Even though it is "impossible in canon" due to Celestials being sexless, Pyo has stated that Eris would be uncomfortable by sexual situations. He's also stated that he would prefer if people did not draw NSFW content of her. * Eris' favorite animal is the bat. * Eris' favorite color is pink. * Eris' favorite food is the apple. * Eris' birthday is stated to be January 5th, the same date as the discovery of dwarf planet Eris. * It is currently unknown why she is part vampire, but Dysnomia is said to be the reason. Quotes * "I need you to come with me to the store to buy Space Milk™." - Eris to Charon on Curiouscat. Gallery *''Visit Eris/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/eris.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113915 * https://toyhou.se/5413105.eris Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Vampires Category:Solar Emissary Category:Myouyo project